That's A Wrap
by VinnieStokerLover
Summary: Melody meets a cretin mummy and learns the truth about her father. thanks for the help of Sparkling lover and my friends.


Melody was riding her motorbike for she was in a rush to get to the museum. She had to get there for she had to finish up her Ancient History project on Egyptian mummification, and she heard that a new mummy exhibit had just opened and it seemed to be perfect for her to look up some more information on her project.

As soon as she parked her bike, she went inside but was suddenly bumped into by a huge crowd, and it looked like everybody was there to see the new exhibit.

"Oh no. How am I supposed to see the mummy now, when what looks like the entire city is in my way." She complained. She knew she could not get inside due to the long wait, and her parents did want her back by 6:00pm, and it looked like she could make it in by 12:00am.

Sighing in defeat, Melody went back over to her bike to ride off, when she was yanked off by a strong arm.

"Hey, look who's at the Museum of Dorks." It was Sabrina, and Dani was accompanying her.

"What are you doing here, lame brain?" Dani taunted.

"That is none of your bee's wax." Melody tried to counter, but was slapped in the face by Sabrina.

"Shut up. No one tells me or my buddy to mind their bee's wax." Sabrina growled.

Melody tried to move away but was held down by Dani. "Just leave me alone." She said.

"No way, dummy. Since you insulted us, I think you have to be punished." Sabrina snarled with a wicked smile. She placed a finger on her chin to think and she got an idea. "How about a sleep over in the museum? If you stay in there for an hour, we'll leave you alone. If not, you get your butt kicked." Sabrina snickered.

Melody knew that she could not back out when these mean teens dared her to do something; she had learned that the hard way and got bruises all over.

"Fine, I'll be there at closing time."

Around 8:00pm. Melody rode back to the museum and Sabrina and Dani were there with some keys that they managed to steal from one of the guards.

"Okay, stupid. Use these to get in and wait for an hour. Be careful that a ghost doesn't scare you." Taunted the girl as they tossed the keys to Melody.

As she unlocked the front doors, she went inside. The exhibits seemed to be frightening and fearful to Melody in the dark gloom. She felt very scared. If only she had a flashlight she would see what was around her, but it was hopeless. As she walked further down the exhibits, she found herself in what looked like a tomb of some sorts.

"This must be the new exhibit. Oh, if only I had a light with me I could write down some info for my project." She said to herself, but then as she walked forward through a passage, she found her foot was tangled in what looked like wrapping. As she bent down to untie herself, she felt something tying her up in a tight cocoon, and she couldn't move.

"Hey, what's going on?" She gasped as she struggled to free herself.

"What brings you here, young one?" Spoke a voice, and Melody darted her head in all directions to see who it was.

"I'm over here." Said the voice again, and Melody screamed, for coming towards her was what looked like a mummy, wearing a green headdress and a gold mask, where green eyes glowed and stared at the scared teen. "Oh crap I don't want to turn into a mummy."

"Easy there, I will not harm you." He spoke softly, his long, warping fingers caressing Melody's cheek.

Melody was a little scared when he reached out, but calmed down when he stroked her.

"What brings you in here?" He asked her as he unwrapped his hold on her.

"Well, I was forced to come in here by Sabrina and Dani, the girls outside the building, and I can't leave for an hour or else they will hurt me." She explained.

This angered the creature but he kept his temper. "Those despicable girl." He sneered.

"I'm Melody. Who are you?" Melody introduced herself.

"Snare-Oh."

He sees her tattoo on her arm and the dog tags, "so you're Alex's daughter."

Melody's eyes widen,"You knew my dad."

Snare-oh nodded,"Yeah, He was a great plumber."

"Plumber? I thought he was a cop. Not someone who fixes toilets."

Snare-oh laughs and explains that a Plumber was an intergalactic police person who helps people in other galaxies. Melody listened to the stories that he told about her father saving planets with him and her friend Whampire.

"So besides the two she devils, why are you here?"

Melody sighed, "While I have an extra credit assignment to do for history, but history is my weakest subject." Then Snare-oh and Melody then hears snickering and went to see what that was. It was Dani and Sabrina, who was covered with gaze, holding flashlights, "man I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees you."

"Oh great them. What are we going to do?" said melody, looking at Snare –oh. Snare-oh thought for a moment, "got an idea." Dani and Sabrina walked thru the halls when they hear moaning and screamed when they saw two mummies come towards them. They scream with terror and ran away. Melody took off the bandages and fist bumped snare oh. She grabbed the flashlight and started her project. "can I help?" asked snare-oh, wanting to help."

"Well I do need a mummy."

"And so a large cloth is wrapped around the entire mummy. It is attached with strips of linen that run from the top to the bottom of the mummy, and around its middle.

A board of painted wood is placed on top of the mummy before the mummy is lowered into its coffin. The first coffin is then put inside a second coffin. The funeral is held for the deceased and his family mourns his death.

A ritual called the 'Opening of the Mouth' is performed, allowing the deceased to eat and drink again.

Finally, the body and its coffins are placed inside a large stone sarcophagus in the tomb. Furniture, clothing, valuable objects, food and drink are arranged in the tomb for the deceased.

Now his body is ready for its journey through the underworld. There his heart will be judged by his good deeds on earth. If his heart is found to be pure he will be sent to live for all eternity in the beautiful 'Field of Reeds'." Said Melody, while reading her report and presented a mummy.

"Good job, Melody. Since you worked so hard on it, I'm giving you an A for the year."

"Thanks Mr. Washington. I just had some help from the museum and a friend."

After school had ended, Melody was on her way to the manor Whampire lived, carrying with her some food that she was going to prepare diner for them. While she walked down the road that lead to the abandoned Manor, she felt thin strips of mummy wrapping tie around her arms and legs, lifting her up into the tree's and she gasped at first but settled down when she saw who it was.

"Snare-Oh!" She smiled.

"Hello again, Melody. I see you are on your way to see Whampire." Snare-Oh said with a joyful tone.

"Yes, and that's not the best part. I'll be making you dinner tonight."

"That's nice. But hey, does this mean that since you are comfortable with me and Whampire, that you want to follow your father's footsteps and be a Plumber?" Snare-Oh asked.

"Of course I do."

Snare-oh smiled when he heard that and helped her carrying the food. Whampire hears the door open and smiles to see Melody and snare-oh. Good evening ,Dear melody. I see you met Snare-oh." Melody nodded while taking the food," Yeah thanks to him, I got an A for the year in history. For that and for being my friends, I'll make dinner for you two."

While melody was heading to the kitchen, Snare-oh walked into the dining room with Whampire, alone.

"Well, did you tell her?" he asked.

The Vladat shook his head. "No, I'm not sure if she's ready yet, it's a lot to take in."

"Well, she's going to have to know sooner or later."

Whampire was about to speak, but the aliens heard a phone ring.

"Hello? Mom?" It was Melody's voice.

"I think Melody's about to find out herself." Whampire said.

"Melody? It's Mom. There's something I need to tell you..."

Melody felt a little uneasy hearing her mother's tone in those words. "What is it?"

"I think it's time I told you the truth..."

"What, what truth?"

"About your father."

Melody stood in shock. Her father?! What could she possibly not know about her father?!

"What about him?"

"Well, I've know you've been seeing Whampire at the old mansion."

"WHAT?!" her daughter shouted. "How do you know about him?!"

"You see, Honey." her mom started. "You're father...was a Vladat, the same species as Whampire. They were partners until your father passed away on a mission. That's why Whampire came to Earth. To one day meet you and help you hone your Vladat powers once they develop."

Melody couldn't believe her ears. Her father was an alien vampire?! Which means she's an alien vampire too?!

Whampire and snare-oh heard a thud in the kitchen and rushed to see Melody,dead fainted on the floor. Whampire pick up her phone and told her mom that she'll call her back while Snare-oh tries to wake her up.


End file.
